RC-IGBTs have been widely applied to high-voltage power electronic systems such as induction heater. A thin wafer process is usually needed to fabricate an RC-IGBT. As a result, the fabrication process is very challenging. Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a high-performance RC-IGBT structure that can be fabricated without a thin wafer process.